Just A Little Crush
by That One Apologue
Summary: ABANDONED! Lita has a crush, however after sleeping with her crush's best friend - who happens to have a crush on her - she finds it nearly impossible to break up with her new lover, who believes that they are together.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Just A Little Crush  
**Author:** Jessica/Tainted Hollywood Diva  
**Pairing:** Edge/Mickie, Carlito/Maria, Jeff Hardy/Trish, Nitro/Melina, Christian/Torrie, Lita?  
**Disclaimer:** I own no one, the WWE owns all.  
**Distribution:** Ask first.  
**Rating:** PG-13, Could Change  
**Spoilers: **I wish.  
**Summary:** Lita has a crush on one of the WWE's hottest stars, however she can't bring herself to admit how she feels...  
**Content warning:** The only thing that could be found offensive is the language, the rating could change..

**Chapter One**

She'd never been in this sort of situation. She'd always been careful about seeing friends more than just friends. Her worst fear seemed to be to fall for another guy at work. It had been over two years since she'd made that mistake, a mistake she had paid for over and over again. She allowed her friendship with Edge to become more than that and she hurt the man that she thought was the love of her life. While she wasn't at good terms with Matt Hardy now, she was on good terms with Edge. However, they were just friends again and they would never allow themselves to cross that line again. And it was over two years ago that she had made herself promise not to fall for another guy at work. However, fate was not on her side when she laid eyes on him. How had she never seen him in this sort of light before she did not know, though she did know that she wanted him more than she ever wanted any other man. He was everything she could want, he had it all. The looks, the body, the wisdom. But she couldn't have him. Not after what had happened before, she couldn't put herself through it all over again. Sure, it was a different situation with someone completely different.. It was against the rules to be with him, the rules that she herself had designed for situations like this one. She knew that this crush would pass by, after all, it was just a little crush. Nothing more and nothing less.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts she went back to her previous task of wrapping her friend's birthday present. Sparing a few glances over at the other two divas that had joined her in shopping that day.

"You think she'll like this.. Or even be able to use it?" Maria asked as she taped down the edges of the wrapping paper.

"Sure, Ria. Trish isn't picky about gifts, unlike some people.." Torrie replied with a smile. "That some people was supposed to mean Mel. I just noticed she wasn't here."

Lita shook her head at her friend, trying not to laugh as the younger woman happily stuck a pink bow on the present she had just wrapped. The three divas finished easily before they would hide the presents under the bed, their ill attempt to hide the presents from Trish. However, Lita was pretty sure that Trish wouldn't be snooping around someone else's hotel room for her presents. Now, she knew to expect their hotel room torn apart by the time she got back, but that was normal.

"So, how much longer are you going to give Trish? You think she's searched your guys hotel room top to bottom yet?" Torrie questioned curiously.

Lita shrugged, "I don't know. It took us two hours to shop, maybe half an hour to wrap the presents.. You'd think she'd be done by now?"

"Who's to say she searched your hotel room, though?" Maria asked.

The older two shared a look before they laughed, Maria stared at them as if they had just gone crazy. Lita stopped laughing the second she seen the look on Maria's face, elbowing Torrie in the ribcage before she spoke.

"You serious? Do you even know Trish?" Lita inquired. "Every year it's the same deal, she searches our room for the presents, but she never really finds them.. I guess she just doesn't have enough sense to do that."

"Trish stayed with me a year and she did the same thing, I remember she stayed with Stacy one year and almost found them. Stacy moved them earlier that day, so she would have if she hadn't moved them." Torrie declared. "But then again, we warned her about Trish's habit.."

Maria sighed and glanced over at the clock, noting that they had to be at the arena in about a hour. While Torrie seated herself on the bed Lita headed to the door, informing them that she thought it was time to go back to her hotel room and see how much damage Trish had caused.

On her way down the hall she spotted a familiar form, cursing under her breath as she watched him. Part of her wanting to take the stairs as she noticed he was taking the elevator. The redhead trying her best to ignore him as she came to a stop in front of the elevator, he pressed the button until the doors opened and quickly stepped in, Lita following shortly after. She watched him, curious if he was in a hurry or if he was just that impatient. He glanced back at her as the doors closed.

"Which floor?" He questioned.

"Um..." Lita bit her lower lip as she attempted to remember which floor she was staying on. "Um, forth floor."

He nodded and pressed the number four, "Coincidence. Me too."

"Really?" Lita asked.

She wanted to slap herself for sounding so stupid, almost like a child. Probably worst than a child at this point.

"Well, I do remember being up there an hour ago, but hey, I could be wrong." He replied with a smirk.

"Shut up, I just got a lot on my mind." Lita stated as she stuck out her tongue.

The young man continued to smirk, "Am I on your mind by any chance?"

Lita froze, for a moment she considered not answering his question, however she figured he wouldn't leave the subject alone if she didn't.

"Maybe you are, maybe you aren't.. You'll never know." Lita teased.

"Oh I think I could get it out of you." He declared with a touch of arrogance.

"I'd like to see you try." Lita scoffed.

"You wouldn't want me to. Desperate times cause for desperate measures, you know. I wouldn't want to do anything you'd regret." He insisted.

Lita smirked, "You just know that you won't get it out.. Keep making excuses."

He simply smiled at her, the doors opening after a bell went off. The two still staring at one another as a new person got into the elevator. Before the doors closed again the pair quickly got off, the dark haired man winking at her before he headed off to his room.

The blonde heard the door open and close quickly, glancing up to see a happy redhead rush into the room and hop on the bed. The shorter diva blinking as she stared at her friend.

"Okay.. What happened?" Trish asked curiously.

Lita smirked, "You know that crush that I have?"

"Yes.." Trish nodded. "I remember him. You know he's still on Raw, right?"

Lita rolled her eyes, shifting on the bed so that she was sitting cross legged on the bed.

"Well, I ran into him! We talked! We stared! And we--" Lita started off quickly.

"Kissed?"

The redhead frowned sadly, "No.. We shared an elevator."

Trish rolled her eyes, the diva getting off the bed as she moved to the bathroom, pausing a moment to glance back at her friend.

"Whatever am I to do with you?" Trish teased with a smirk. "You're sharing elevators with men now.. Seems like yesterday that we walked up the stairs with men."

"Shut up…" Lita snapped, pausing as she glared around the room. "Trish, one thing.."

The blonde smiled innocently, "Hmm?"

"What happened to the room?"

**.xxx To Be Continued Soon xxx.**

**A/N: **Whoo! A new story! I was curious, however, who you guys think Lita should have a crush on? It's going to be either John or Randy, so pick wisely! Next update should be sometime after Monday because I'm moving so I won't have a computer until then. Feedback is much appreciated, I'm hoping to update this story at least once a week, maybe every two weeks if I get busy. Updates will be shorter, but at least I'll be updating. Thank you for taking the time to read this story, now take ten more seconds to REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Just A Little Crush  
**Author:** Jessica/Tainted Hollywood Diva  
**Pairing:** Edge/Mickie, Carlito/Maria, Jeff Hardy/Trish, Nitro/Melina, Christian/Torrie, Lita?  
**Disclaimer:** I own no one, the WWE owns all.  
**Distribution:** Ask first.  
**Rating:** PG-13, Could Change  
**Spoilers: **I wish.  
**Summary:** Lita has a crush on one of the WWE's hottest stars, however she can't bring herself to admit how she feels...  
**Content warning:** The only thing that could be found offensive is the language, the rating could change..

**Before Reading: **_I gave you all an option of John Cena or Randy Orton. Most people wanted Randy, however I got a few that wanted John. I even got a few reviews that said that said it had to be Randy, or John, due to dialog. Though I already know who it's going to be, I'm not sure as to when I will reveal who it is. Could be this chapter, could be next chapter, it all depends on how I write it. Hopefully I won't disappoint anyone with my decision.. And, it had slipped my mind before, but Stacy, Trish and Lita are all still with the WWE and all of them renewed their contracts. And now onto the story._

**Chapter Two**

The second they arrived at the arena they knew that tonight was going to be interesting. Namely because Stephanie McMahon was there. Though the blonde rarely made an appearance since the birth of her daughter, the duo was more than glad to see her tonight. The bubbly blonde literally squealed for joy as she dropped her bag and wrapped her arms around her good friend. With a shake of her head, Lita took her time as she walked over to the two divas. Moments later the two parted with grins upon their faces, neither paying much of any attention to the third woman standing at their sides.

"Wow! What are you doing here?" Trish asked quickly, pausing for a moment to rephrase her question. "I mean, it is great to see you, but is there any particular reason you're here..tonight?"

Lita rolled her eyes as Stephanie simply smiled, wrapping an arm around the shorter woman's shoulders as the three began to walk down the hall.

"As if I would miss my best friend's birthday! Seriously! Even when I managed Smackdown! for a while, I still came to Raw to visit my Trishy!" Stephanie exclaimed. "Happy birthday, by the way."

Trish grinned as they headed to the women's locker room, whilst Lita carried both her and Trish's duffle bag.

"Thank you very much! I can't wait for tonight! Apparently, word got out that we were going to have a little celebration after the show.. Guess who's coming, Lita?" Trish stated with a smirk.

Hazel eyes widened as she glared over at her friend, "Not him, please tell me you didn't invite him!"

With a smirk still on her face Trish shrugged, "Well, I didn't invite him.. But Christian and Edge did."

Lita narrowed her eyes as she cursed the two men to hell, while she also made a note to give Torrie and Mickie an earful because they allowed their men to talk to anyone without any supervision and or permission.

"Those two men will be dead by tomorrow, I guarantee it." Lita snarled.

Trish rolled her eyes while Stephanie smiled, "Will you sleep with them if you wind up kissing this crush of yours?"

"Shut up, Steph! That's not funny!" Lita snapped. "Seriously, we have never really done anything outside of work.. What if we get to know each other and he hates me?"

"Lita, you remember last night?" Trish questioned before her friend nodded. "Well, that was outside of work."

Stephanie grinned as they entered the women's locker room, "And what, may I ask, happened last night?"

Lita opened her mouth to resound, however the birthday girl piped up first. "THEY SHARED AN ELEVATOR!"

Melina screamed, "OH MY GOD! YOU WHORE!"

Lita blinked as she watched the brunette run up to her, the diva receiving a huge hug as a few of the other girls watched with great interest.

"Yeah, Mel.. You know it isn't exactly an act of a whore to share an elevator with a man." Torrie declared as she winked at the redhead standing by the doorway.

Stacy giggled as a dreamy look sparkled in her brown eyes, "Especially when they are incredibly sexy men who are great in bed!"

"STACY!" Maria exclaimed as she hurried to cover the leggy blonde's mouth.

Torrie nudging her friend as she leaned over, "Lita doesn't know you slept with him..remember?"

Melina rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms, "Well now she does."

The group stood in silence, while Stacy made a note not to speak or go near the redhead for a few days.. Possibly a few weeks. Trish waited a few moments before she jumped in to change the subject, Maria and Torrie keeping themselves between Lita and Stacy while they listening to Trish rant about how it was her birthday and how no one was allowed to be mad, or sad. Meanwhile, down the hall a group of six men watched the beginning of Raw and talked about the party they all were going to later that night.

"So.. Where are we going after the show again?" Christian asked as he glanced over at Jeff.

The other man rolled his eyes, "For the one hundredth time! We are _not_ going to a nightclub!"

"Yeah, who wants to go to a place that has alcohol, hot chicks and loud music? Not me! I want to go to Lita's house and do nothing! Now that is what I call a good time!" Edge stated in a sarcastic manner.

Jeff shook his head as the Canadian duo continued to mutter complaints about the location of the party. Whilst the other four shrugged it off and went into another topic of discussion.

"You think Lita has alcohol?" Johnny inquired with a sigh. "I know this may sound, shocking, but Mel cut me off.. Only way I have any chance of scoring tonight is to if she's drunk."

"Isn't that sweet? You want to get your girlfriend drunk so you can fuck her.. That's classy." John teased, rolling his eyes as he shook his head.

"Is there something wrong with you? Seriously! That's sick! Morbid…Yet genius! Although, I don't need to intoxicate my women before I sleep with them.. I do respect the way you think." Randy declared.

"Yeah, now you just sound like a woman." John informed him.

"That or a guy who seriously needs to get laid," suggested Edge.

Randy smirked as he shrugged his shoulders, "I don't think I'm a guy who needs to get laid, just wants to."

"Either way." Christian shrugged. "It's still the same. Except, I have never been cut off and whenever I want sex I get it."

"Stop braggin'!" John snapped. "Fuckin' asshole."

"And yet, you ask me why I tell you to stay ten feet away from me whenever we're in public." Jeff muttered.

**.xxx To Be Continued Soon xxx.**

**A/N: **And an update! I figured this was a great way to give you guys some insight on both the men and the women..plus their views on the party. Hopefully, you really enjoyed this chapter. You should expect another update soon, though there is a possibility that there will be another update real soon. The next chapter should be before the party or during.. There is also a chance that the next chapter will be longer than the first and second. Thank you for reading! Please take the time to review, it means a lot to me to read all of your reviews. It truly puts a smile on my face and it also inspires me to update sometimes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Just A Little Crush  
**Author:** Jessica/Tainted Hollywood Diva  
**Pairing:** Edge/Mickie, Carlito/Maria, Jeff Hardy/Trish, Nitro/Melina, Christian/Torrie, Lita?  
**Disclaimer:** I own no one, the WWE owns all.  
**Distribution:** Ask first.  
**Rating:** PG-13, Could Change  
**Spoilers: **I wish.  
**Summary:** Lita has a crush on one of the WWE's hottest stars, however she can't bring herself to admit how she feels...  
**Content warning:** The only thing that could be found offensive is the language, the rating could change..

**Before Reading: **_Another update.. Like I said, there is a chance this chapter may be longer than the first two, but I'm not exactly sure. Of course, there is a goood chance that Lita's little crush may be revealed soon. Whether it this chapter or the next chapter, it will be soon. Also I have come up with an alternative plotline, which will sort of delay the revealing of Lita's crush. However, this is mostly just to complicate the story a bit.. Enjoy the chapter._

**Chapter Three**

As planned the diverse group found themselves at Lita's house, although by the time everyone was there it was easy to see that this party wasn't going to be fun. While Trish cheerfully shook her presents - an ill attempt to see what people had gotten her - and even made some hopeful guesses as well. Once the party was at least half an hour underway there were complaints of hunger, namely from the men. Annoyed by their complaints, Maria found herself ordering pizza as Lita prepared some drinks. The two stood in the kitchen, Lita's back to Maria as she pulled out bottles of wine, whilst Maria crossed her arms and stood in the center of the room.

"Sometimes, I wonder why we put up with them. Remember when we used to think Edge and Christian were the most annoying men on the face of the earth? Well, now we can easily say that we stand corrected! John is definitely worse than both of them put together, but then I can't even start when it comes to Randy.. He is so perverted! He was staring up Stacy's skirt and down Torrie's shirt! Plus he slapped Trish's ass!" Maria exclaimed, shaking her head as she muttered a few curse words. "You'd think he'd have more class."

Lita sighed, shrugging slightly as she reached for a few more bottles before she grabbed some glasses. The diva quickly working at pouring a drink mixture in each glass before she moved to the fridge and took out some olives, each glass receiving an olive. Once that task was complete she turned to Maria, leaning against the counter as she offered a short smile.

"I know you think they're bad, but you haven't really lived with Edge and Christian long enough to know that before Torrie and Mickie tamed them they were far worse than John..or Randy. Sure Randy may have appeared to have been looking up Stacy's skirt, down Torrie's shirt.. But even Carlito slapped Trish's ass. They do it because she lets it slide, it's like a free love tap." Lita stated, smirking at the look upon her friend's face at the mention of her boyfriend's name.

"He did not!" Maria argued quickly. "I would have seen it! I..I want to kill him!"

"It was just a spanking.. It's her birthday, it's the first time I've seen him do that, I swear." Lita laughed.

Maria sighed, "I guess you're right.. You would have died if you know who spanked for ass. How often do you get dirty dreams about him, Li?"

"Maria!" Lita exclaimed, slapping her friend's arm. "And you say Randy has a dirty mind...Every night."

"Oh my god! EVERY NIGHT?" Maria practically screamed. "You dirty little person.. Imagine how good it will be the first time you actually do it! It'll be like a dream come true. In your case it will be literally."

"Shall we just drop it and bring those drinks out to the guys.. Get them drunk so they will stop bothering us." Lita muttered with a sigh.

Maria nudged Lita as she walked over to the counter, "Or in your case..Get them drunk so you can screw your little crush until he passes out. Even then, I don't think you'd stop. How pathetic are you?"

Lita rolled her eyes as she grabbed the glasses, carrying two in each hand as she quickly made her way to the living room where a group of bored men sat. Maria following behind shortly after with four more glasses, the diva giggled as Lita received a slap on the ass from Christian, Torrie smirking as her boyfriend received a slap for his actions. The blond man muttering an apology as both John and Edge made fun of him, Maria and Lita exiting just as the men each grabbed a drink, leaving one glass for the birthday girl before they downed the alcohol easily. Moments later Lita returned with the bottles, stating that she didn't want to make a thousand trips because the guys couldn't help but drink their drinks in ten seconds. Within half an hour six pizzas were delivered, the seven men easily finishing most of the wine bottles that were supplied earlier as the girls served the pizza.

"So, Lita.. He's almost good as drunk, when are you going to wait for your move?" Maria teased with a grin.

Trish playfully clapped her hands together, "Oh! Who are we going to kill? Is it Edge? Christian? Carlito.."

"No! We are not killing my boyfriend!" Maria snapped, shaking her head at Trish.

"Hey...Do you know how long it took me to find Trish a present?" Chris Jericho asked suddenly. "I went from store to store and all I found was..this stupid necklace!"

"OH! GOODIE! Someone did get me a necklace! In your face Mel!" Trish squealed with joy.

"Someone's drunk.." Torrie mumbled.

"Or crazy." Melina added.

-x-

The party was a little more interesting given that everyone was as good as drunk by the time they opened presents, luckily no one was going to drive home. While Melina, Nitro, Maria, Carlito, Mickie and Torrie decided to call it an early night and crash in the guest rooms, the elite group of superstars and divas sat in the living room laughing and telling embarrassing stories about good old times. Though, neither Randy or John could honestly say that they knew much of anything about the time where Jericho, Jeff and Edge getting drunk and parading around a hotel in women's dressed or the time where Christian had wound up driving them to the wrong state for a house show, they did have stories that rooted from some of the diverse stories that they heard. By three the only people still up were Jericho, Christian, Edge, John and Randy. Trish and Jeff having went to bed while Lita decided to hide out in her room while Christian told interesting stories about when she had gotten drunk and did stupid things.

"Do you realize how lame this party is?" Jericho questioned, his words slurring together. "For Li's twenty-eighth we went to a club and partied! We all got drunk and...Christian slept with Lita!"

"Holy shit!" Christian exclaimed suddenly. "That was her?"

"Yeah man! Wait...No, you slept with Torrie." Jericho shook his head. "Maybe you slept with both of them?"

John chuckled, "Chris, you're drunk.. You should go to bed!"

"Yeah! I should!" Jericho yelled as he stood up, stumbling down the hall way.

Edge shook his head as started to lay down on the couch, "Lita hates me."

"No, you just throw up on the bed every time!" Christian laughed as he laid down on the love seat.

John shook his head as it appeared that he and Randy were the only two who hadn't gotten so drunk that they had passed out. Although sooner than later the two men found themselves heading to the back of the house to crash in one of the bedrooms. However, little did one of them know that by entering the room that they had selected would wind up to be a mistake. The dark haired wrestler entered what he thought was a guest room, a bit surprised to find the lights already on.. Also surprised by the fact that their was a redheaded diva sitting in the room on the bed…

**.xxx To Be Continued Soon xxx.**

**A/N: **Oh no! An evil cliffy! How dare I, right? Lol, I apologize for that. I also apologize for the shortness.. However, as I stated before the story…I have come up with a new plotline for the story. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I also hope you take the time to review! It truly means a lot to me! Even if it is just a few words, every review counts! Thank you for reading and I hope you continue to read my story! I would also like to thank all those who have either already reviewed or who are going to review.. You are my inspiration to update!


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Just A Little Crush  
**Author:** Jessica/Tainted Hollywood Diva  
**Pairing:** Edge/Mickie, Carlito/Maria, Jeff Hardy/Trish, Nitro/Melina, Christian/Torrie, Lita?  
**Disclaimer:** I own no one, the WWE owns all.  
**Distribution:** Ask first.  
**Rating:** PG-13, Could Change  
**Spoilers: **I wish.  
**Summary:** Lita has a crush on one of the WWE's hottest stars, however she can't bring herself to admit how she feels...  
**Content warning:** The only thing that could be found offensive is the language, the rating could change..

**Before Reading: **_Thank you all for your reviews, now be impressed that I updated again! Enjoy the chapter! Please review!_

**Chapter Four**

Something told her that there was something wrong with this picture. Although all she could see was the vanilla color of the wall in beside the bed, she knew that there was something wrong when she couldn't move a muscle. Part of her kicking herself for getting herself into a situation such as this one, while the other part of her wondered just what people would think when, or if, they found out. And as much as she'd love to wiggle her way out of his arms, get dressed and sneak out of the room.. She just couldn't. The main reason being that it was her house and that she had already attempted getting out of his grasp, only to find herself drawn closer to his muscular form. This was just great. What was she going to tell her friends? She slept with a guy who is more or less a mere acquaintance to her. And even worse was that he was her crush's best friend. How the hell was she supposed to even tell him how she felt when he would know damn well that she had already had sex with his best friend? Even if she did tell him how she felt, it would just seem like she was a whore that was trying to make her way through the group of friends. Starting with the single men first. That just made this even worse. She was not the type to sleep around, hell she had never had sex with her boyfriend when she was drunk. Yet she couldn't help but point out that she wasn't exactly half as drunk as he was.. Oh god, now it would look like she took advantage of him. Great, she'd be charged for raping her crush's best friend. That was just peachy. How she really screwed things up for herself now. Not only could someone walk in right now and see her in bed with a man, but that person could be the man she desired. A man she felt that she could possibly love, yet could never have after this mistake. The sudden sound of movement caused her entire body to freeze, not daring to even breathe, that is until she felt him shift even closer to her. His naked body pressed flush against her, she felt his breath on the back of her neck and worried of what his next move would be. She was just as shocked as she was when she woke up to find him next to her when his lips touched her neck, causing a shiver to run down her spine. If it weren't for her having feelings for his best friend she would have damn well enjoyed this treatment. Biting her bottom lip as she felt his tongue slide across the spot he had been kissing moments before, the diva fighting the urge to let out a moan of pleasure when he sucked on her skin. As much as she loved the feeling, he stopped, more or less because he wasn't sure if she was on the same page as him.. The dark haired wrestler ran his hand up and down her arm as he cleared his throat, offering an unseen smile before he spoke.

"Uhh, good morning?" He mumbled softly, unsure if she was awake or not, the diva shifting in his arms to face him.

Once face to face their eyes met, in an instant she could have lost herself in those eyes.. But she fought desperately not to, no matter what had happened just now or last night she was still in love with the man's best friend. She certainly couldn't let him think it was alright for them to be together, or that she was interested him.. But damnit, he was so handsome.

"Hey.." She whispered slowly, her glance moving down between them, though quickly returning up to his face. "I.. How did you sleep?" _Great question, Lita! How the hell do you think he slept? Probably great! He just got some ass!_

"I can't complain." He smirked as he winked at her, as if to think he was flirting with her now. "But I mean, I could have done without the headache.."

As she bit her lower lip she managed a small nod, "I don't know about you, but last night was --"

"Amazing?" He finished, hopefully, with a grin on his face. "You know, I may have been a bit drunk, but you're definitely the best I have ever had."

_Great. This is just great!_ She sighed, "Um, actually, I was going to say.." The diva paused at the look she received from the younger man. "Last night was..awesome?" _Awesome? What are you a child? You sound like a fucking virgin, Lita._

"Are you...okay?" He asked uncertainly, raising a brow at her. "I know we don't really..know each other, but.. You seem a bit jumpy.. Did I do something wrong or what?"

"No.. You did nothing wrong, it's just.." She started, pausing to think of what to say next.. Debating whether she wanted to tell him about her love interested in his best friend or not. "I just have a bit of a headache. I was a bit shocked to see you in bed this morning, but it was a pleasant surprise." _Well, soon you could be a professional liar. Congratulations._

He smirked at that, claiming her lips moments later. Whilst Lita was a bit hesitate about returning the kiss, yet she knew that if she didn't he would question her again. And she knew damn well that just because they had admitted to 'liking' what they did last night and the fact that they were technically making out right now..it didn't mean that they were going to get together. It could be just an after effect of last night, though part of her wanted desperately to push him away as his hand slowly made it's way down her side. However, thankfully, yet unluckily, someone walked in. The visitor gasped, their eyes widening as the two quickly separated themselves, sat up and pulled the covers up to themselves.

"Oh my god... I... I was just leaving." They exclaimed quickly, their eyes still wide as they turned and shut the door behind them. "Holy shit.. Did I just see what I think I saw?"

"What'd you see?" Trish asked, eyeing the man as she placed her hands on her hips.

The diva certainly didn't have good timing, and now he had to explain to her what he just saw.. She would obviously want to go in there to see for herself. And that would just make matters worse, not for himself, but for the two in the bedroom. While he thought of an excuse Trish grew more and more impatient. A sigh escaping her lips as she rolled her eyes, crossing her arms as she informed him that she wouldn't leave him alone until he told her.

"Well, I uh.. I seen Lita with a man?" He offered honestly, although Trish didn't seem to buy that.

"A man? And that was shocking..why? I mean, I realize how farfetched this sounds and you probably know that I don't really believe you, but humor me." Trish stated, sending him a warning glance.

He shrugged as he rubbed at the back of his neck, "I just didn't know they were together. You'd think he would have told me, we are pretty good friends. Most guys brag about sleeping with girls like Lita.."

"You're serious? Right behind you, in Lita's bedroom is a man who she is 'with'? How do you know they're together?" Trish inquired quickly. "Answer me, Christian!"

Christian blinked, "They were making out.. When they noticed I came in, they pulled away and Li covered herself.. From what I seen they were both pretty naked, but I trust you that I didn't see any body parts..private body parts that is."

Trish rolled her eyes, "Well.. Why the hell are you still in my way! I have to see this for myself!"

Before Christian could open his mouth to object Trish shoved him out of the way and quickly opened the door, the diva gasping as she placed a hand on her chest, as if she had just had a heart attack. Christian peaking in over her shoulder to see Lita still attempting to cover up, while the man she had just slept with had been searching for his clothes. The two blonds stared for a moment, the dark haired wrestler holding a shift over his lower region as Lita still grasped onto the sheet.

"TRISH! GET OUT!" Lita exclaimed suddenly, a bit embarrassed as both Trish and Christian wouldn't stop staring at her.

The second time she had been 'caught' in the act. This was just great. If it wasn't enough that Christian seen, now Trish had too. Both more or less known for telling things that people Lita just didn't want to know about her little mistake. Yet the man she had slept with probably wouldn't mind.. For he was still under the impression she enjoyed last night. While she didn't have the heart to tell him it was a mistake she knew damn well that later Trish would not only be getting an earful, but she would be getting the four-one-one on what went down. Not that Lita would dare give the blonde any details what-so-ever.

"I am so sorry! Wow, I... You need that entire shirt to cover up?" Trish asked suddenly, Christian's eyes widened before he grabbed the diva's arm and tugged her out of the room as he muttered apologizes.

Lita sighed as she started getting up, the redhead quickly making her way to the door, only to lock it so that no one else would walk in. The Stanford native glancing around the room for her clothes as well. Every so often she spared a glance at the man on the other side of the room, noting that he had his shirt, boxers and was in the process of putting on the dress pants he had worn last night. While she simply had a sheet and her undergarments on so far. He licked his lips as he plopped down on the edge of the bedding, watching her as she searched for her clothing.

"You know, you could always get some clean stuff out of your closet if that'd be easier?" He offered as he smirked at her, receiving a dark glare from the redhead as she moved to go grab some fresh clothes from the closet. "So, I know this isn't exactly the best time, but.. What are we going to do after this? I don't think I could go on acting like we never slept together. I meant it when I told you that you were my best, I don't want to put any pressure on you, but.. I want to be with you."

She froze, shaking off the feeling as she took a moment to drop the sheet to slide on some jeans and quickly slide a thank top on before she turned to him. "I.. I don't think that's the best idea --"

"Why not? You said that it was 'awesome'. I don't think I'm alone when I say that I want to do that again, and soon.." He interrupted quickly.

"I.. I need some time. I know that you know what you want, but I don't know what I want." She lied easily, knowing that she would be turning him down within minutes.

"You take that time." He stated. "Take as long as you need."

She was a bit surprised when he told her to take her time, half expecting him to beg for an answer now.. Though part of her thought this was best, now she could have some time to talk to Trish about this. Trish was bound to have an idea how she could break it to him slowly and in a way that wouldn't be so harsh that he went bitching to his best friend in order to feel better about himself. She just hoped that her image wouldn't be trashed after this incident...

**xxx To Be Continued Soon xxx.**

**A/N: ** Well, was this not an interesting chapter? Hehe, so if you haven't figured this out yet.. The guy who she slept with is either Randy or John, whoever it is isn't her crush - keep that in mind - but will play a major factor in her getting together with her crush. And this was my longest chapter yet! That's really something! Thank you for reading! Please review, nothing makes me happier than reading a review. Whether it is a few words or a nice lengthy one. Again, thanks a bunch, next update should be soon!


End file.
